


30.07.1980

by ZenaGreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Gen, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenaGreen/pseuds/ZenaGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funny short story on how the events might have transpired when Lily Potter went into Labor. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30.07.1980

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my mother tongue. Take that into consideration please.  
> \- Since this is my first story here, comments are wildly appreciated. :)

**31.07.1980**

'Uh-oh' The red-headed young woman winced as she made to get up from the sofa she was sitting on.

'Hmm?' The only other person in the room was a young bloke with black hair that was long enough to pass his chin. He was busy rummaging through several bags full of Honeydukes' products.

'Oh, no.' She said again. Worry was readable in her bright green eyes now.

'What's wrong?' said the lad nonchalantly, still not taking his eyes of the Fizzing Whizbees he now was holding in his hands triumphantly.

'Oh, God!' The woman's voice sounded properly anxious now.

The young man rolled his eyes.

'Will you tell me what's wrong or are you waiting for me to guess Lily?' He turned to look at her as he filled his mouth with a fistful of Fizzing Whizbees.

'It's happening Sirius!' One hand of Lily's was covering her wide belly while the other one was struggling to get her out of the sofa.

Sirius tried to swallow the mouthful of candy he now was regretting he ever decided to eat. He finally managed to get it down right when he was on the verge of suffocating and looked at Lily all teary-eyed, still coughing.

'It's happening, Lil!' he said mostly because he didn't know what else to say.

'Oh, really?' Lily said shrilly, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Sirius ran around the sitting room pointlessly for a moment while muttering gibberish along the way. Lily watched him, looking rather amused now.

'What _on earth_ do you think you are doing Sirius?'

'I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing!'

'Just help me get off the sofa, will you?'

'Oh, yes!' He said knocking down the coffee table before the sofa. 'Sorry.'

He put one hand on Lily's back while holding her hand with the other.

'We have to call James!' Sirius practically screamed.

'Calm down, Sirius.' She laughed.

'Wha-but-ho How are you this calm?'

'I wasn't actually but seeing how you are, well, one of us has to keep it together.' She said grinning.

Sirius stood still for a moment then murmured, 'I can't believe _you're_ comforting _me_ right now.'

'So much for being the cool godfather, eh?' He gave her a sharp look. 'Look, just tell James to pick up the emergency bag from our place and meet us at St. Mungo's all right?'

'Right,' He took out his wand and held on to the thought of all of this being over then said, 'Expecto Patronum.'

A great bright dog appeared and stood in front of Sirius.

'To James Potter: Lily's in labour. Going to St. Mungo's. Pick up the bag before you come.' The dog nodded to indicate that he understood the massage and disappeared.

Sirius looked around to find Lily but she was nowhere to be seen.

'Lily!' He called anxiously then muttered under his breath, 'Why is nobody at the headquarters when you need them?'

'Come on!' Lily was standing before the doorway, ready to leave.

It was now Sirius' turn to laugh.

'What are you planning to do, walk? Or have you finally decided to let me give you a ride on my motorcycle?'

'I'm NOT getting on that death-trap, thank you.' She said courtly. He laughed again. 'I thought we'd take a cab.'

Sirius rolled his eyes.

'We have a fireplace, Lily, remember?' He walked up to Lily and allowed her to take his arm.

They were back in the sitting room now, standing in front of the fireplace. Sirius took the little pouch containing Floo Powder and gestured Lily to go first. Lily stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of the powder. She looked into Sirius' eyes for a moment. Everything seemed so still.  It was finally dawning on her what was about to happen.

'Ready?' Sirius said sympathetically holding her hand. She gave him a quick squeeze and nodded.

She yelled 'St. Mungo's!' and at the next moment, she was gone.

Sirius followed her into the fireplace and took a deep breath. A smile crept up on him as he also yelled 'St. Mungo's!'.


End file.
